Kurt really does love surprises
by alittledropofmagic
Summary: Kurt looks back on every magical moment he has ever shared with blaine, each of them a surprise. Begins at the end.
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE: So this was written for a orientation week class before uni. My first fan fiction ever. It begins where it ends, what can you say, im a sucker for the happily ever after. I do not own Glee, Ryan Murphy does, he also owns Blaine and Kurt... and i wish i owned Blaine, even more i wish i owned Darren Criss, he would fit perfectly in my wardrobe ;)

Reviews would be totally awesome! x

* * *

><p>"<em>Take a chance, don't ever look back"<em>

Blaine sighed, smiled, walked a few steps, took a deep breath, and covered Kurt's eyes, placing a small red box in front of him.

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned. There was a silence, Blaine took another breath and uncovered Kurts eyes allowing him to see the small red box, holding a silver ring and a not so small diamond.

"Surprise" were the words that seemed to escape Blaine's lips as he buried his head into and placed a kiss on Kurts neck.

"Blai-, I, Is," the porcelain boy stuttered, he couldn't even finish his sentence.

Yes, true to the journey these boys have been on the past five years, this was surely a surprise.

"Kurt" he spoke, trying to find the right words, he filled his lungs once more, knowing he would need it to have the courage to ask such a question

"_Courage" _he muttered under his breath

"Kurt" he proceeded "we met on the Dalton stairs, your hand fit perfectly in mine, I'm so glad I showed you that shortcut" as he chuckled "we ran away, down that hall and have never looked back."

The boys both closed their eyes, knowing they were connected.  
>"You and I, just the two of us have been through everything together, we have laughed and cried through the good times and the bad."<p>

Kurt really did try to look at Blaine, but it became difficult as the tears threatened to sting his eyes.

Blaine kept going "You're the Tigger to my Winnie" as Kurt chuckled, only he would understand that "and it just wouldn't be right for Tigger to spend the rest of his life without his best friend"

Blaine took another look into Kurts beautiful hazel eyes, even though filled with tears he could still look in them and see all the memories, back to the very first day they met.

"Kurt Hummel" the words finally escaping from his lips as he got down on one knee, and Kurts eyes popped open. _THIS IS NOT A DREAM, THIS IS REAL LIFE!_

"Will you allow me the extraordinary honour of marrying you?"

The dam broke, and the tears flowed down Kurts porcelain face

"Blaine Warbler, you had me at Tigger"

"So I take that as a yes?"

"YES!"

From that three letter word a massive smile erupted onto both boys faces and their lips met, as if they were designed for each other, two puzzle pieces, finally connected

Blaine took the ring which now belonged to Kurt out of its case and placed it on the third finger on Kurts left hand.

Perfect fit

"Did you know, the ancient Egyptians believed that the vein that runs through the third finger on the left hand flowed directly to the heart? The Romans called it the Vena Amoris meaning vein of love". Obviously Blaine learnt a few things about romance the past couple of years.

Kurt admired the ring, as the boys found each other's lips again.  
>"I love you" Kurt whispered, as they finally disconnected.<br>"I love you too"

The boys held each other tight, as if there was nobody else in the world, just Blaine, Kurt, and the silver ring placed on that particular finger.

"I'm so glad you like your surprise"

Kurt closed his eyes and thought back to every magical moment he ever shared with Blaine, each of them a surprise. The surprise of meeting Blaine, the surprise of Blaine turning his prom disaster into magic and the biggest surprise when Blaine told Kurt he was in love with him.

"Yes, I sure love surprises"

"Well, Mr Hummel future Anderson, you should know, I'm very good at surprises, and I have the rest of my life to prove it to you"

"I don't doubt it at all Mr Anderson"

and once again, their lips met, and it was perfect…no surprise there.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: The very first surprise. <em>


	2. The very first surprise

_Chapter Two: Kurts very first surprise, and what really does surprise Kurt the first time he meets Blaine?  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, could I ask you a question, I'm new here"<p>

"My names Blaine"

"Kurt"  
>The boys hands connected to shake hands and they didn't understand why, at the moment their hands connected they both felt an electric shock shoot up their arm, much like it would do when standing on carpet and receiving static, except the Dalton floors were polished wood, and as the boys learnt from physics, it was impossible for a wooden floor to give that type of electric shock. For the first time in Kurt Hummel's and Blaine Andersons life, they felt electricity between two people.<p>

What a surprise.

Kurt didn't really make much out of the next couple of sentences Blaine spoke, he was still marvelling at his features, those astonishing eyes, the jaw, and the beautiful curls that were hiding under the hair gel.

"The Warblers are like rock stars; come on I know a short cut"  
>Blaine reached for Kurts hand and to their surprise it fit perfectly… like a puzzle that had finally been connected.<p>

Running down that hall Kurt felt, for the first time in his life free, like a bird finally out of its cage, free to explore the world and not be limited. And with the other boy tightly holding his hand, he wasn't alone.  
>To Kurt it was as if he was running down that hall in slow motion, with piano music in the background, something out of a movie.<p>

"Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb"

"Next time don't forget your jacket new kid" Blaine spoke as he fixed his Kurts clothes, to Kurts own surprise he didn't object "You'll fit right in" flashing that incredible smile followed by a wink "Now if you will excuse me"

"Before you met me, things were alright but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine…"

And before he knew it Kurt seemed to be on a cloud, for the next one hundred and thirty three seconds, yes Kurt was counting, he was on another planet, a planet that maybe, just maybe he could walk hand in hand down a hall with a person he liked, a planet he could slow dance at his prom. Because of Blaine this planet might have been within reach…which for Kurt, that was the most amazing surprise he could have ever asked for.

After those one hundred and thirty three seconds there were shortly zero, and Kurt was back to reality, but to his surprise although the song was over, he was still very much in his _teenage dream _and as far as he concerned there was no looking back.

_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece, im complete. _

The coffee cup slid across the table. "Latte" Blaine broke the silence.

"It's very civilised for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying" Kurt spoke his eyes on the lead singer.

"We are not going to beat you up" The older boy reassured Kurt.

"You were such a terrible spy, we thought it was endearing" as the warblers chuckled.

"Which makes me think, spying on us isn't the real reason you came" Blaine said, with a tone in his voice as if he had experience in this area.

"Can I ask a question, are you guys all gay" the boys erupted into a small laughter.

"No, I mean well I am" Thank God Kurt thought "But these two have girlfriends"

"This isn't a gay school" the Warbler interrupted "we just have a zero tolerance for harassment policy. Everybody gets treated the same no matter what they are. It's pretty simple."

_Everybody gets treated the same, no matter what they are, it's pretty simple.  
><em>Simple?  
>How could it be so simple, how could anyone avoid the way that Kurt got brutally treated?<p>

Blaine noticed that Kurt's heart dropped to the floor through his eyes as Kurts mouth tried to figure out if it was in a real universe.

"Would you guys excuse us" Blaine politely requested "I'm taking it you're having trouble at school"

"I'm the only person out of the closet at my school" Kurt painfully said as he tried to hold back the tears "…and I try to be strong about it but there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell and nobody even notices"

"I know what you mean. I was taunted at my old school and it pissed me off" He spoke with a slither and hatred on his tongue "I even complained to the faculty and they were sympathetic and all, but nobody really cared. They were like, _"Hey, I mean, if you're gay you're life's just supposed to be miserable or something. Sorry. Nothing we can do."_  
>"So I came here… simple as that." As Blaine let out a sigh, observing Dalton, which became his home.<br>"So you have two options. I mean, I'd love to invite you to enroll here, but I know that Dalton's tuition is sort of steep and, you know, it's not an option for everyone. Or you can refuse to be the victim. Prejudice is ignorance, Kurt. I can guarantee you that the guy that's bothering you, for some reason, you scare the hell out of him. But it's a perfect time to teach him a lesson."

"How?" Kurt muttered with no reason to believe

"Stand up to him! Call him out! Confront him" Blaine said with determination "I ran, Kurt. I didn't stand up. I let those bullies chase me away. And its something I really, really regret" Blaine closed his eyes hoping he wouldn't see the images flash back in his head.

"I needed someone there for me Kurt, someone to help me through when I was going through a hard time, and I want to be that for you, If you ever need me, as someone to talk to or to cry to, you call me and I will be there in an instant, courage Kurt, remember that"

The next thing that slid across the table wasn't a coffee cup but a piece of paper.  
>The bell rang, which signaled that Blaine had to leave.<p>

"See you around Kurt" the boy walked to exit the room, before turning around flashing that brilliant smile once more then joining the crowded halls of Dalton Academy.

Kurt sat in silence for a minute more and looked down at the small piece of paper took a deep breath and unravelled it.

_"Courage, if you are ever short of it you can always find it in a friend 555 8491 – Blaine x"_

Kurt smiled, placed it in his pocket and found the courage to leave the safe walls of Dalton, hoping he would see it once more.  
>Teenage dream played on repeat the entire way back to Lima until Kurt finally pulled into his driveway and entered his home.<p>

"HIYA SON" Burt called from the couch  
>"Hi Dad"<br>"How was your day kiddo?"

Kurt felt a piece of paper in his pocket and realised he had to answer a question.  
>"Surprising." He spoke with a smirk<p>

He walked up the stairs closed the door and took the piece of paper that seemed to weigh a tonne out of his pocket, followed by his phone and began to write a message…__

_"I guess I didn't last long did I – Kurt x"_

Kurt hit send at the same time he made a sigh, it only took ninety-two seconds for a reply, forty-one seconds shorter than Kurts _Teenage Dream _he had earlier.

_"No not at all, Like I said I will be here for you, You did seem a bit shocked by it all today – Blaine x"_

"Just surprised – K x"

"_Well I guess that's the great thing about surprises, you never know when it can come, and when it does come its magical – B x"_

Yes, Kurt sure did love surprises and he knew, as long as Blaine was around, there wasn't going to be a shortage of them.

Kurt was more than okay with that, he put his headphones in.

"_Just one touch, now baby I believe, this is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back"_

* * *

><p><em>That was the beginning, we know what happens in the middle now lets skip to make it official. Next chapter: When Blaine Kissed Kurt. From then on when they are together, the surprises truly start to get interesting! ;)<em>

By the way, im loving the reviews,  
>Laura x<p> 


	3. The magical surprise

_No regrets, just love._

Blaine was exhausted; he didn't sleep the past two nights and for good reason. Blackbird seemed to be on constant repeat in his mind and all because of the beautiful countertenor that sung it. Kurt.

The third night was probably the worst, because Blaine finally knew he couldn't go on like this. He had to tell Kurt his feelings, or it would keep eating him inside. So Blaine stayed up that entire night planning how he would do it, how he would finally be able to get Kurt

xxXXXxx

"What's that?" Blaine spoke with curiosity as he entered the room.

"Oh, im just decorating Pavarotti's casket"

"Well finish up, I have this perfect number and I think we should practice"

"Do tell"

"Candles, by Hey Monday"

"Im impressed, you're usually so 'Top Forty'" Kurt grinned in surprise

"Well, I just wanted something a little more – emotional" at that last word Blaine sat down next to Kurt not knowing how much longer he could bare to stand, he was ready to collapse any moment.

It was a huge surprise that Blaine would ever give up his lead vocal and an even bigger, exhilarating, amazing surprise that Blaine chose Kurt. Their voices were beautiful together, there was no doubting that but Kurt had to know.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

The butterflies began to fly again in Blaine's stomach; _This is your moment. You can do this Blaine. Take_ _a deep breath. Breathe Blaine, Breathe. Courage.  
><em>And with that deep breath Blaine shifted forward.

Blaine closed his eyes "Kurt there is a moment, when you say to yourself, Oh there you are, I've been looking for you forever'" As he opened them back up to see the porcelain boy smiling back at him.

Blaine shifted forward again looking down at Kurts hand that he wanted to be connected with so badly, and because he couldn't resist the urge he placed his hand on top, as Kurt examined the two hands connecting for the first time since meeting on the Dalton Academy staircase.

"W-watching you do Blackbird, this week, that was the moment for me, about you" Blaine was almost shaking with the nerves he felt.

"Y-You move me, Kurt," Kurt's eyes popped open as the surprise filled him

"-and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you" Blaine concluded closed his eyes and opened them to see Kurts beautiful face smiling at him with adoration.

_This is it Blaine. The moment you have waited for._

He moved in placing his lips on Kurts and it was perfect.  
>It was a surprise that everything Kurt had wished for was coming true.<br>A bigger surprise than meeting Blaine, someone who was so brave, someone who would fight for him

Everything that had happened before no longer mattered, everything with Jeremiah, Rachel, the fights none of it was important anymore because Kurt finally had Blaine Anderson connected with him. They never wanted to break the passionate kiss apart but as much as the vocal training helped their lungs the boys needed air…

And as they finally did disconnect Kurts hand hit the table at above average force as Blaine blushed.

"We should practice" Blaine giggled

"I thought we were" Kurt teased

_When did you get so sexy Hummel?_

And the boys went for round two; they waited so many months for this; the lust and the need for this to moment to happen was finally upon them and it was truly magical.

Kurts first _real _kiss. 

Kurt remembered back to the day that he first met Blaine Anderson when he knew as long as Blaine was around there wasn't going to be any shortage of surprises. But now that Kurt knew that Blaine was his, he never could think of anything that could possibly top it.

Because today, that kiss, that moment really was the most magical surprise of them all.

And Kurt really does love surprises.

* * *

><p>AN: Thankgoodness thats done. I didn't really know where i was going with this it kind of shows in the writing and I have so many new ideas popping into my head that I want to work on. I did have the idea of Blaine standing up to his parents for the next chapter but not sure if i am going to keep going with this.


End file.
